Moves Like Jagger
by Magnusjane25
Summary: Izzy drags Alec to a Halloween party, and alec meets a special someone! ratd Tfor some...stuffy stuff...and Becuase it's Magnus's party!And some other random songs...
1. Chapter 1 Moves Like Jagger

" Alec, you need to get out." Alec glanced up from his book, to see his sister glaring down at him. He rolled his eyes, and went back to his book.

" Look I'm going to this Halloween party, and I want you to come with me," Alec was about to protest, but Isabelle never let him,

" and besides I can't go by myself, its not a very good part of town...Please Alec?" Alec sighed, and grumbled,

" Sure, why not." Izzy squealed, and jumped up and down,

" Great! But you need to wear a costume, and I already have yours picked out!" Alec rolled his eyes,

" Yeah, that's just great Izzy."

" What have I done?" Alec sighed as they waited in line to the party. Izzy was dressed in a long cape and a rather, in Alec's mind, a too short of a dress, high heels, and had fingerless gloves on. She had lots of make up on as well, and was flirting with the vampire in front of them. Alec looked down at himself, trying to remember why he had let Izzy talk him into this. He had sunglasses on even thought there was barely any light left in the day, and had a skin tight mundane police uniform on, that came with hand cuffs and a beating stick.

" Come on Alec!" Alec blinked and followed Izzy inside, passing the guy who was checking the invites. He was tall, and looked slightly Asian. His hair was crazy, all in a crown of spikes, and his clothes stuck to him like a second skin. Alec nearly gasped as their eyes met, and he could see the other man was surprised as well. The man had bright green cat like eyes. And then Alec was inside, past the man, and as Izzy disappeared into the crowed, he settled into the corner and knew it was going to be a long party.

" Can I get you a drink?" Alec jerked his head up and searched for the person who had spoken,

" Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Alec found himself staring into those almost hypnotizing green cat like eyes.

" Mhm." was all Alec managed. The man stuck out his hand, and inched closer so he could whisper in Alec's ear,

" Magnus Bane." Alec shivered and mumbled,

" Alec Lightwood." Magnus smiled,

"So does this mean I can buy you a drink?" Magnus smiled mischievously. Alec shifted uncomfortably; the crowed was pushing Magnus right up against him. Alec knew Magnus was a warlock, and he shouldn't take a drink from warlocks, yet...

"Sure." Alec replied, a little hoarsely. Magnus's smile brightened, he grabbed Alec's hand, and tugged him over to the bar. Alec and Magnus sat uncomfortably for awhile, sipping their drinks, until a song came on and Magnus perked up.

"Come! Dance with me! I love this song!" Magnus grabbed Alec's hand, pulling his hand and started whistling with the song. Alec knew this song, he had heard his sister singing it many a time. The crowd parted for Magnus as he came to the dance floor, Alec following behind. Magnus waved them on and the continued dancing. Magnus started to sing with the song,

"Just shoot for the stars  
>If it feels right<br>And aim for my heart  
>If you feel like<br>And take me away and make it OK  
>I swear I'll behave" Magnus winked at Alec, making him blush. Alec involuntarily had started dancing with the crowd, but the whole time kept his eyes on Magnus, his hear fluttering.<p>

"You wanted control  
>so we waited<br>I put on a show  
>Now I'm naked<br>You say I'm a kid  
>My ego is big<br>I don't give a shit  
>And it goes like this!" Magnus twirled around, and sang the chorus,<p>

"Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you." Magnus pulled Alec close, their faces inches apart, Alec's stomach fluttering, then Magnus pulled back,<p>

"All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you," Magnus winked when someone pushed them close forcing Alec to stare into his eyes,<p>

"With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger,"

"Baby it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right," Magnus tilted Alec's chin up with his perfectly manicured finger and looked into his eyes,

" But when you're with me  
>I make you believe<br>That I've got the key  
>So get in the car<br>We can ride it  
>Wherever you want<br>Get inside it  
>And you want to steer<br>But I'm shifting gears  
>I'll take it from here<br>And it goes like this," Magnus spun Alec around, and kept singing,

" Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<p>

All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger" Alec got into the spirit, and went " Yeah!" Magnus laughed as he sang<br>"I've got the moves like Jagger" Magnus pointed to Alec who started singing,

" You want to know how to make me smile  
>Take control, own me just for the night<br>But if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this" Magnus smiled,

" So watch and learn  
>I won't show you twice<br>Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right  
>But if I share my secret<br>You're gonna have to keep it  
>Nobody else can see this!"<p>

" And it goes like this!"Magnus gripped Alec's waist and started singing again,

" Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you!"<p>

"All the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you  
>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<p>

With the moves like Jagger  
>I've got the moves like Jagger<br>I've got the moves like Jagger!" Alec and Magnus both ended up right next to each other, faces inches apart. The crowd was silent for awhile, having watched them do an elaborate dance, then started cheering. Izzy came up to Alec a little tipsy, and said something about him, and parents. Alec's face paled, and he cried over the cheering,

" Magnus! I have to go home! My parents got home earlier then we thought!" Magnus frowned , but handed Alec a cell phone, and said,

" call me! And Happy Halloween." Alec blushed as Magnus's hand brished up agianst his thigh, and hurried after Izzy, before she could get hurt. Just as Alec was about to leave Magnus called,

" Alec!" Alec turned around, expectantly,

" I love the costume, bring it over next time!" Alec smiled and shook his head as he left.

" Where were you guys?" Jace asked, when they finally got home. Izzy was about to say something when Alec walked in,

" Alec, what the Hell!" Jace laughed,

" You're covered in sparkled." Alec glanced down at himself, and he was. He sighed and growled,

" Izzy dragged me to a stupid party." Jace and Izzy laughed as Alec fumbled to get the glitter out of his hair.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this was before COB and the next chapter will be after COG<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Smooth Criminal

So, heard this song on Glee and decided to do it! Totally random..!

* * *

><p>" Magnus, I don't need to learn how to sing! I know how to sing!" Alec said, exasperated. Magnus rolled his eyes, thrusting out his hip as he leaned against the piano,<p>

" I know you know, but I want to see if you can sing." Alec sighed, burying his head in his hands,

" I just told you-!"

" But can you SANG?" Alec cocked his head, confused. Magnus raised his eyebrows, and laughed. He snapped his fingers and the two cellos in the corner started playing a familiar tune. Alec stood straighter. He knew this song. Magnus's lips turned upward into a sly smile; Alec couldn't take it any longer and he started singing, his voice smooth, and slightly deep,

" _As He Came Into The Window, It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo_," Alec prowled slowly toward Magnus,

"_ He Came Into Her Apartment, He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet, She Ran Underneath The Table, He Could See She Was Unable, So She Ran Into The Bedroom, She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom_." Alec was so close to Magnus now that there nose's touched, and he called,

_ "Annie are you OK_?" Magnus followed suit calling, in a higher pitched voice, but still smooth and like velvet,

"_So, are you okay, Annie_?" And this repeated between them for a long time,

" _Are You OK, Annie  
>Annie Are You OK<br>So, Annie Are You OK  
>Are You OK, Annie<br>Annie Are You OK  
>So, Annie Are You OK<br>Are You OK, Annie  
>Annie Are You OK<br>So, Annie Are You OK,  
>Are You OK, Annie<em>." Alec and Magnus twisted around each other calling loudly,

"_Annie Are You OK, Will You Tell Us That You're OK, There's A Sign In The Window, That He, Struck You-A Crescendo Annie, He Came Into Your Apartment, He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet, Then You Ran Into The Bedroom, You Were Struck Down, It Was Your Doom._" Again the two started up with the same rhythm as before, switching rolls back and forth,

" _Annie Are You OK  
>So, Annie Are You OK<br>Are You OK Annie  
>Annie Are You OK<br>So, Annie Are You OK  
>Are You OK Annie<br>Annie Are You OK  
>So, Annie Are You OK<br>Are You OK Annie." _Alec got in Magnus's face, growling playfully,

" _You've been hit by_," Magnus stepped closer to his boyfriend, repeating,

" _You've been hit by_," And together they sang,

" _A smooth criminal_." They glared at each other playfully enough, and neither warlock nor shadowhunter noticed Jace open the door slightly, and slip into the room with clary and Izzy. For they had heard Magnus and Alec's singing all the way in the dining room. Alec started up again,

" _So They Came Into The Out way, It Was Sunday-What A Black Day, Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation, Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidation's." _Once again Magnus and Alec called to each other,

" _ Annie Are You OK, _

_So, Annie Are You OK  
><em>_Are You OK Annie  
>Annie Are You OK<br>So, Annie Are You OK  
>Are You OK Annie<br>Annie Are You OK  
>So, Annie Are You OK<br>Are You OK Annie  
>Annie Are You OK<br>So, Annie Are You OK  
>Are You OK Annie" <em>Alec did a back flip, but Magnus was fast and jumped behind him, and they continued,

" _Annie Are You OK, Will You Tell Us That You're OK, There's A Sign In The Window, That He, Struck You-A Crescendo Annie, He Came Into Your Apartment, He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet, Then You Ran Into The Bedroom, You Were Struck Down, It Was Your Doom!" _Together then had danced their way around the room, still not noticing the other party in the room, they both sang holding each other, in what might be described as a hug,

" _Annie are you OK?_

_Are you okay Annie?" _ Magnus raised his eyebrows,

" _You've been hit by," _Alec lightly tapped Magnus's face as he sang,

_ " You've been struck by," _And together they sang fiercely,

_ " A smooth criminal!" _Magnus gripped Alec in a tight kiss, When they broke apart, Magnus laughed, and the cello's music faltered a minute, but then kept up the steady beat, Magnus said something that the others couldn't here, and Alec replied rolling his eyes. Magnus nodded once then cried out,

" _ I don't know!" _Holding that note Alec kept up the one call, by himself this time, dancing around Magnus.

" _Annie Are You OK, Will You Tell Us That You're OK, There's A Sign In The Window, That He, Struck You-A Crescendo Annie, He Came Into Your Apartment, He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet, Then You Ran Into The Bedroom, You Were Struck Down, It Was Your Doom!" _ Then Magnus sang the harmony, adding an Oh! Or a word here and there at an higher octave while Alec kept singing,

" _Annie Are You OK, Will You Tell Us That You're OK, There's A Sign In The Window, That He, Struck You-A Crescendo Annie, He Came Into Your Apartment, He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet, Then You Ran Into The Bedroom, You Were Struck Down, It Was Your Doom!" _ Alec swung into Magnus's arms, singing,

" _You've been hit by,_" Together in each others arms they sang,

" _You've been struck by," _And dipping Alec down to the floor the finished,

" _A smooth criminal!" _

" That was lovely!" Jace cried. Alec immediately pulled himself up, Magnus smiled and bowed,

" Why thank you, Jace!" Alec blushed and slipped out of the room. Clary a bit nervous, asked Magnus,

" So Magnus," He tilted his head, implying that she should continue. She blushed slightly and did just that,

" What was the whole point of the singing thing?" He smiled. He loved how people always assumed that there was something behind his madness. Don't assume things, because it makes and ass out of u and me! Magnus smile widened, remembering his Momma,

" My dear Clarissa, there is a method to my madness," He shrugged,

" I may not know what it is, but I know its there somewhere!" And with that Magnus left humming the tune of the song he had just sung.


	3. Chapter 3 Better than I know myself

This is Adam Lambert new single called, Better than I know myself. I heard, and I thought, Malec!

* * *

><p>" I hate you!" The Lightwood family, including Jace and Clary, looked up when they heard Alec's malice filled voice fill the halls. They had starting eating dinner without their eldest child and his boyfriend. Now, as Magnus ran out the door, they saw Alec running after him, both shouting, cursing each other. Alec slammed the door loudly behind Magnus,<p>

" Son of a bitch!" Alec shouted. They then saw Alec run back across the hallway, cursing under his breath. Maryse Lightwood had never heard so many curse's come from her son's mouth before, neither had her husband. Isabelle could feel the awkward in the atmosphere, and called to her brother,

" Everything alright between you two, Alec?" Alec stormed into the dining room,

" NO! The son of a bitch thinks he can take whatever he damn wants! And then fucking tell every fucking person-" He stormed out of the room again, leaving the family in shocked silence, including Jace. ( I know, hard to believe!) Suddenly, they heard a large crashing sound from inside the living room. Isabelle jumped up from her chair, dashing over to her brother.

" Alec! Are you alright!" Alec stood over a broken are, breathing hard.

" I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" He shouted. Isabelle stood there for a moment, waiting for Alec to speak. He didn't and his breaths became quicker, and he started to cry.

" Oh, Iz, what have I done!" He slowly slide to the floor." Crying, sobbing in fact. His sister came over to him quietly,

" Why were you fighting, again?" Alec leaned on her shoulder, soaking her new shirt. Isabelle didn't really seem to notice though.

" It was because he was telling everyone I was gay, and I just lost it...i don't know...it hurt so badly...him telling everyone...but he never told me he was going to...and I was so upset..." He stifled a sob, but his shoulders continued to shake. Isabelle sighed,

" That is a really stupid reason, Alexander." He nodded,

" I know, and now I don't know what to do!" Alec felt a sudden pain in the back of his head. Blinking tears away, he cried,

" What was that for!" Isabelle glared at her brother,

" For being a dumb ass!" She sighed,

" Alec, you have to go get him back! Call him over to a bar, or something, and apologize, by singing a song, or something!" Alec nodded, sadly.

" Alright, I guess." Izzy nodded,

" Okay, then lets get cracking!"

A FEW DAYS LATER.

Magnus grouchily plopped down in a chair at the *Slaughtered Lamb. He really missed Alexander, but he didn't want to admit it. He would wait for Alec to apologize, and then, and only then, would he come running back. That first night, he had cried his heart out when he had gotten home.

" He really misses you, you know." Magnus blinked and looked around. Isabelle stood behind him in a flowing red dress with spaghetti straps and black tool on top. Magnus frowned,

" Did he send you to apologize?" She shook her head. Magnus sighed, maybe Alexander really didn't love him. Magnus felt the tears well up in his eyes. As he fought back the tears, he heard music start in the background. He ignored it until Alec's voice came over the speakers,

" Cold as Ice, And more bitter than a December, winter night, That's how I treated you, And I know that I," Magnus spun around, seeing his lover, staring at him, with sorrowful blue eyes,

" I sometimes tend to lose my temper," Alec shrugged, and Magnus laughed, through his falling tears.

" And I cross the line," Magnus shook his head, and Alec nodded,

" Yeah that's the truth, I know it gets hard sometimes, But I could never, Leave your side ,No matter what I say," Alec looked directly into Magnus's eyes, singing,

" 'Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to," Alec gripped his head, closing his eyes,  
>" Keep my mind off the edge! If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, But you're the only one that knows me," Alec pointed to Magnus, with love in his eyes,<p>

" Better than I know myself!" Magnus stood, coming to Alec, he sang,

" All along, I tried to pretend it didn't matter, If I was alone  
>But deep down I know, if you were gone, " Magnus came right up to his boyfriend, looking deep into his blue eyes,<p>

" For even a day I wouldn't know which way to turn, 'Cause I'm lost without you." Alec blushed, and looked away. Magnus gripped Alec's chin, singing,

" I know it gets hard sometimes, But I could never," Magnus shook his head, fresh tears falling from his eyes,

" Leave your side, No matter what I say," Magnus sang loudly to Alec, who had tears in his eyes as well,

" Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to, Keep my mind off the edge, If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, But you're the only one that knows me," Magnus hugged his lover, tightly, calling,

" Better than I know myself!" Alec sighed, then resumed singing, sadly, to Magnus, looking down at his shoes,

" I get kinda dark," Magnus sang after him,

" Let it go too far, I can be obnoxious at times," And together they sang,

" But try and see my heart." Alec called to Magnus,

" Cause I need you need now, So don't let me down," Magnus, hugged Alec tight as he sang,

" You're the only thing in this world I would die without!" Together they sang as one, hearts beating as one soul,

" Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to, Keep my mind off the edge. If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, But you're the only one that knows me, Better than I know myself, Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now, But I really need you near me to, Keep my mind off the edge, If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, But you're the only one that knows me,  
>Better than I know myself!" The two clung to each other, tears falling from their eyes. Isabelle watched from the bar, sipping lightly at her drink. She sighed,<p>

" Well done Isabelle, well done."

* * *

><p>* Slaughtered Lamb is a real bar in New York. Probably not what your pictureing, but who cares! So, reviews are lovely! Thank you!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 The Highwayman

These get more depressing as they go! Well, the poem is calle The Highwayman. I listened to it as a song by Loreena Mckennitt.

* * *

><p><em>So you're saying I am reincarnated?"<em> Alec cried. Magnus nodded, biting his lip. He knew he would have to tell Alec someday.

" I met you a long time ago, You were telling some children a poem, a song, a story, what ever." Alec blinked at Magnus. Magnus would remember that song for as long as he lived. Forever.

" well! Are you going to tell me!" Magnus blinked, pulling himself out of his memories. He smiled at Alec,

" Of course."

Magnus sauntered into the small town. He had recently moved to America, after the death of both his sister and brother. He still got choked up thinking about it. Walking down the dirty street in his newly bought frock coat, Magnus sneered down at the small children playing in the street. Suddenly a small child ran out to him, splashing him with mud. He withdrew, but it was to late, his coat was ruined,

" Bastard child!" He cried. An older boy came and grabbed the boy before Magnus could strike the child. The older boy, about 18, smacked the younger boy,

" Maxim! What have I told you! Now you'll be mucking the stables for weeks!" The boy shoved the young one off, then turned to Magnus. Magnus stared deep into ice blue eyes,

" Sorry about that sir, I promise you, my brother doesn't mean any harm. I can give you extra cloths if you will come with me." Magnus snarled something, but followed the boy. The boy led him through winding streets. Eventually they came to a small house, where Magnus was given new clothes.

" My dear boy what is your name?" Magnus inquired. The boy blushed,

" Alexander." Magnus smiled. He liked the boy, perhaps, even fancied him.

" Sir, I hope you don't mind, but I wrote a small song about you." Magnus blinked, but his gaze quickly softened.

" Of course not, but I should wish to hear it." Alexander smiled, blushing slightly. He opened his mouth when suddenly a small girl runs up to him, joined by some other children,

" Alec, will you tell us a new story, PLEASE!" Alexander looked longingly at Magnus, who nodded. Alexander nodded at the children who cheered. Alexander pulled Magnus with him, and sat him down on a barrel next to himself, while the children sat on the ground, and Alexander started to sing the words softly,

" The Wind was a torrent of darkness, among the the ghastly trees. The moon was a ghostly galleon, tossed upon the cloudy seas. The road was a ribbon of moonlight, over the purple moor. When the highwayman came riding, riding, riding. The Highwayman came riding, up to the old inn door." Alexander winked at Magnus. For once it was Magnus Bane who flushed, how could this boy, he had only just met, know...? But he was singing again, the children's eyes transfixed on the boy with the velvet voice,

" He had a french cocked hat at his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin. A coat of claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin. They fitted with nary a wrinkle, his boots were up to the thigh, and he rode with a jeweled twinkle, his pistol butts a-twinkle, his rapier hilt a-twinkle. Under jeweled sky." Magnus blinked. The boy was good, to have come up with this in a mere twenty minutes. To get Magnus's perfect descriptions. Alexanders eyes shined like bright blue orbs as he sang to the children. No, he sang to Magnus.

" And over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn-yard, and he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred. He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there, but the landlord's blue-eyed daughter, Bess, the landlord's daughter, plaiting a dark red love knot into her long brown hair." Magnus almost laughed, he was giving his own description now. Magnus thought this was cute, but really he knew that he was deeply in love with the boy.

" " One kiss my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight, but I should be back with the yellow gold before the morning light. Yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day, then look for me by the moonlight. Watch for me by the moonlight. I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way." Alexander winked once again at Magnus, and sly smile crept up his lips.

" He rose up right in the stirrups he scarce could reach her hand, but she loosened her hair in the casement, his face burned like a brand. As a black cascade of perfume, came tumbling over his breast, and he kissed it's waves in the moonlight. Oh, sweet waves in the moonlight. He tugged at his rein in the moonlight and galloped away to the west." The children giggled when Alexander sang about him kissing the girl. Well, Magnus gasped slightly, thinking of their lips caressing each others. Alexander was staring at Magnus, blushing, but thinking the same thing. Alexander continued, looking at the children, using hand gestures to show time passing,

" He did not come at the dawning. He did not come at noon, and out of the tawny sunset before the rise of the moon. When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor. A red coat troop came marching, marching, marching. King George's men came marching, up to the old inn door." The children gasped, and Magnus's knuckles whitened.

" They said no word to the landlord, they drank his ale instead, but they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed. Two of them knelt at the casement with muskets at their side. There was death at every window, Hell at one dark window, for Bess could see through the casement the road that he would ride." Magnus could feel slight tears in his eyes, knowing what was coming, but the children were still oblivious,

" They tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest. They bound a musket beside her with a barrel beneath her breast.

" Now keep good watch" and they kissed her. She heard the dead man say, " Look for me by the moonlight. Watch for me by the moonlight, I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though Hell should bar the way." Alexander bit his lip, and Magnus sighed, here it came, he thought.

" She twisted her hands behind her, but all the knots held good! But she writhed her hands 'til her finger were wet with sweat or blood. They stretch and strained in the darkness and the hours crawled by like years. Till now on the stroke of midnight. Cold on the stroke of midnight, the tip of her finger touched it, the trigger at least was hers." Some villagers had come to join them, wanting to here what this boy was on about. Alexander put his finger to his lips, and everyone fell silent. Slowly he said,

" Tot-a-lot, tot-a-lot, had they heard it? The horse's hooves rang clear. Tot-a-lot, tot-a-lit, tot-a-lot in the distance. Were they deaf they did not hear? Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill. The highwayman came riding, riding, riding. The redcoats looked to their priming. She stood up straight and still." Alexander aimed an imaginary gun at the children, who giggled. But the adults leaned in wanting to hear more.

" Tot-a-lot in the frosty silence. Tot-a-lot in the echoing night. Nearer he came and nearer. Her face was like a light. Her eyes grew wide for a moment she drew one last deep breath." The whole crowd seemed to be holding their breath then,

" Then her finger moved in the moonlight, her musket shattered the moonlight. Shattered her breast in the moonlight. And warned him with her death. He turned, he spurred to the west. He did not know she stood, bowed with her head o'er musket, drenched with her own red blood. Not till the dawn he heard it, his face grew gray to hear. How Bess the Landlord's daughter, the landlord's blue-eyed daughter, had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there." Every one was silent, staring intently at Alexander, waiting to hear what was coming next. Alexander called loudly, with passion, and feeling,

" And back he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky! With the white road smoking behind him, and his rapier brandished high! Blood-red were the spurs in the golden noon, wine-red was his velvet coat. When they shot him down in the highway, down like a dog on the highway, and he lay in his blood in the highway, with a bunch of lace at his throat." everyone still silent, let out the breath. Alexander whispered, quietly, like he was telling a secret,

" Still on a winter's night they say, when the wind is in the trees. When the moon is a ghostly galleon, tossed upon the cloudy seas. When the road is a ribbon of moonlight, over the purple moor. A highwayman comes riding, riding, riding," Alexanders voice began to fade,as even the children left him there to finish, only Magnus was left when he finally said,

" A highwayman comes riding," Alexander looked at Magnus, " Up to the old inn door." Just then a gunshot rang out.

" Wait, so I confessed my love through a poem, and then was shot!" Magnus nodded solemnly. The couple was seated on the couch alone at Magnus's apartment. Alec sighed,

" Well, that was rather kinky." Magnus laughed,

" But that's why I love you Bess!" Alec blushed,

" Well, you are handsome, Highwayman." They both giggled and fell on the floor laughing.

* * *

><p>I realized as I was writing the description for the highwayman, it really does sound like Magnus, very sparkly, or they "twinkled", and tight clothes, or " nary a wrinkle"...makes you wonder doesn't it...Reviews are welcome! Thanks!<p> 


End file.
